Someday
by Katriona
Summary: Set after the 93003 episode. A Carly fic, but you'll have to read the whole thing to find out the pairing. Summary inside. Please r&r.
1. Where Is The Trust?

Someday  
  
Summary: Set after the 9/30/03 episode. A Carly fic, but you'll have to read the whole thing to find out the pairing. With Sonny angry at her all the time, Carly decides to leave Port Charles, getting help from the only other man she can turn to - Lorenzo Alcazar. Sonny is determined to get her back, but Lorenzo has his own plans for a future with her. Which man will win her heart?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.  
  
A/N: Please review. I'm pretty bogged down with school and such right now, so feedback would be an incentive for me to work on this.  
  
A/N2: Just so you know, speech is in quotes ("..."), thoughts are in apostrophes ('...')  
  
Chapter 1 - Where Is The Trust?  
  
****************  
  
Carly Corinthos sat at the top of the stairs, tears in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on her husband, but she couldn't help it. He was talking to Jason, and he was yelling so loudly...  
  
This wasn't the first time she'd heard him yell. In fact, it was a regular occurance. Carly had gotten used to being at the receiving end of Sonny's screaming, and hell, most of the time she deserved it. But this time was different. This time, he was saying things that she wasn't so sure he'd be able to take back.  
  
He was starting not to care. He'd said it himself, and she'd heard him loud and clear. He was starting not to care. She'd pushed him too far, broken too many rules, pulled too many stunts, and now, she was paying for it in spades. A few tears slid down her face as she felt the baby move inside her - his baby, and he was starting not to care.  
  
Carly heard the door open and slam shut, and knew that both Jason and Sonny had gone. Carefully, she rose to her feet, and went into her son's room, pausing at the door. He looked so sweet, so angelic with his eyes closed and his red hair shining in the crack of light from the open door. She sat down on the edge of his bed and tousled it, gently so as not to wake him.  
  
'He would be better off with Sonny than me.' The thought shocked her. How could she even be tempted to leave her child, or her husband? She loved them both, and needed them, especially now with the baby coming. However, there was one question biting at her, one that she couldn't ignore. Did they need her?  
  
Sonny's words were still ringing in her ears when she came to the conclusion that they didn't. She knew she drove him crazy, and that he should only have to take so much from his wife. And as for Michael, well, she was sure he'd be more than okay with Sonny. It would kill her to leave him, but if she took him, it would be out of selfishness. She couldn't do that to Michael, or to Sonny. They'd need each other too much, after she'd gone.  
  
After she'd gone. Carly thought about this phrase, long and hard. She wasn't even sure when she'd made the decision to leave, but she kept hearing Sonny's voice in her head, repeating what he'd said to Jason, and it filled her with the overwhelming desire to get gone.  
  
"I know you won't understand, but I'm doing this for you," she whispered, looking down and touching her stomach. "For both of you. I don't want you to grow up listening to your Daddy and I fighting all the time, but since we can't seem to do anything else, I have to do what's best for all of us and just go. Please, know that I love you, and that I'll always be there when you need me. I'll call as soon as I get somewhere..." She let her voice trail off, tears streaming down her face. Sobbing, she kissed her son good-bye, then abruptly left the room.  
  
She went into the bedroom she shared with Sonny, and hastily assembled a few suitcases full of only necessities - clothes, things for the baby, and some personal items she couldn't bear to part with, such as photos of Sonny and Michael. She couldn't life the bags herself, so when she was finished packing she went downstairs to enlist help from her bodyguard.  
  
"Hey, Max," she greeted, trying to sound casual as she opened the door. "I need to bring a few things over to my mother's house, but they're too heavy for me. Would you mind getting them into the car?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Corinthos," he replied.  
  
"Thanks," she said, nearly flinching when he said her name. "They're upstairs on my bed."  
  
He nodded and went to fetch them, while Carly sat down on the couch and waited. She thought back to the lie she'd just told the bodyguard. Maybe she should go see her mother, after all. After a bit more thought, she shook her head, deciding against it. Bobbie might talk her out of this, or worse, tell Sonny. She needed to get out of town before letting anyone know what she was up to. It was better for everyone this way, or so she convinced herself.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, do you want me to get the car started?" Max asked after bringing the suitcases down.  
  
"No, thank you, Max, I'll be driving myself," she told him.  
  
For a second, he looked confused. "But Mrs. Corinthos, your husband gave me strict orders not to let you leave the penthouse alone-"  
  
"Yeah, I know what my husband said," Carly cut in, suddenly becoming irritable. "Tell my husband I wouldn't let you come, tell him I snuck out, tell him whatever you have to. I'm driving myself."  
  
She walked past him, and got in the elevator, taking it down to the garage, where her car was ready with the bags inside. Although she was upset and not thinking clearly, she still recognized that she couldn't do this on her own. She needed help getting out of Port Charles, and there was only one person she could depend on for that. Without letting herself really think about what she was doing, leaving her family, her home, she got behind the wheel and drove to Lorenzo Alcazar's apartment. 


	2. Someday It'll All Be Worth It

Chapter 2 - Someday It'll All Be Worth It  
  
****************  
  
Lorenzo Alcazar was in the living room of his apartment making himself a drink when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Marcella, who'd been there only moments ago, he yelled, "I thought I asked you to leave."  
  
"Lorenzo, it's me," Carly called back. Her voice was choked, and even through the door he could tell she'd been crying.  
  
"Come in," he said, surprised. He hadn't expected his plan to work this well, for her to come running to him so fast. He set his drink down, and, making a mental note to reward Marcella for her excellent work, turned all his attention toward comforting Carly.  
  
"Before you say anything, you need to know that I'm not doing this because of you," she said as she entered the apartment. "It has nothing to do with you, or anything you've ever said to me. You have to understand that I will never want anything more from you than friendship, and there is a very small chance at that."  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure," he said quickly, more concerned with finding out why she'd been crying. "Carly, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything," she sighed, pacing restlessly across the room. She came to a stop in front of his desk, and leaned against it, facing him. "What's wrong is that I can't do this anymore. I'm making Sonny crazy, I'm making Michael terrified of everything... They'd both be better off if I was gone, so I'm leaving. You've got your wish. Sonny and I can't be together anymore."  
  
He shrugged, unsure of what she wanted him to say. "I'm... sorry."  
  
"Don't," she interrupted. "Don't stand here and lie to my face and pretend like this isn't exactly what you wanted. Just save it, Lorenzo, I'm not here for you pity or for your false condolances. I'm here because... Because I need your help."  
  
"I'll help you in any way I can, Carly, you know that," he assured her.  
  
"I know, and that is the only reason I came to you," she replied. "I need to leave the country, and I know you can make all the arrangements for me. I'll pay you back, someday, when I can, but for now I just need to start over."  
  
Lorenzo nodded slowly. "You got it. Where would you like to go? Paris? Venice? Tuscany?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, that sounds good," Carly said, rubbing her forehead. "Just, please, I need to be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course," he said, "Of course. Here, sit down, I'll take care of everything right now."  
  
Carly did as she was told, carefully sitting down on the big leather couch, and tried to get her bearings as Lorenzo made the phone calls that would guarantee her a safe passage to wherever it was he'd send her. She watched him, contemplating why he'd do this for her even after she'd made it perfectly clear that there was nothing in it for him. Looking at him, she realized he genuinely cared about her. To Lorenzo, she was more than just a bargaining chip or a piece of property. His feelings for her were quite real, despite what she'd told herself and her husband in the past. She shuddered, and looked away. The thought that Lorenzo Alcazar could be in love with her was too much for her to deal with at the moment. She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Okay," Lorenzo said, hanging up the phone after only a few minutes. "Everything's all set. There's a plane waiting at the airport to take you to Italy. From there, I have a car ready to bring you to one of the best hotels in Tuscany. I'll send some of my men to help you get settled; I imagine you wouldn't want me to come along with you."  
  
Carly shook her head. "No. I wouldn't. But thank you."  
  
He nodded, acting the perfect gentleman. "My pleasure. I'll make sure you can contact me at all times, in case you need anything. At least let me escort you to the airport. I'd like to make sure you take off okay."  
  
"Alright," Carly agreed, "Let's go."  
  
Lorenzo helped her off the couch, and steered her toward the door, making sure he was directly behind Carly at all times. That way, she wouldn't see the triumphant smile he was unable to mask as he took her out of the apartment... 


End file.
